what do i do?
by whiskers1019
Summary: what do i do? I am in love with bella, but i think i am semi gay? so who do i pick when the gay kids at school are hitting on me, I am starting to feel scared and confuzed! who do i go to for help? Not my parents! OH NO! ALL HUMAN. READ PLEASE! just read!
1. Chapter 1

What do I do?

Edwards POV:

There I was, standing there, staring in the eyes of the enemy. At least that's what I thought the enemy was…… for right now at least. Or shall I say enemies.

Both of them were looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I felt it disgusting, then again I was confused.

The two staring at me were the gayest people in the school, Jasper and Emmet. Emmet was muscular and pretty, much huge! He had dark brown hair with deep brown eyes. Jasper on the other hand was semi muscular and had longer, wavy, blonde locks of hair. He had striking blue eyes and was tall.

I could totally tell they were checking me out. And some part of me felt flattered, but I most definitely knew it was wrong. I guess you could call me sexually confused.

You could call me that because, right now I think I am falling for a girl. Her name is Bella and she is the best thing that's happened to me in a long while. On other feelings, I think I kind of like guys, but I don't want to be gay….. so does that mean I'm by???

Oh my gosh, I really don't know. I mean I follow the Bible and everything, but I just feel so, so confused!!


	2. Chapter 2

What do I do?

Edward's POV

Okay, breathe Edward, you can do this. I kept telling myself that, but it wasn't helping that much.

Today was the day of my first date with Bella. I was outside her door waiting for her to answer. As she opened the door I saw that she was wearing a gray hoodie with electric blue, hot pink, and lime green paint splatters all over it. She also was wearing darker skinny jeans and black converses. Typical Bella.

As she greeted me she allowed me to enter her home. "So where are we going tonight?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Well I was thinking we could go to the movies and maybe get something to eat?" I told her more of a question.

Bella answered with "Sounds just dandy!"

As we left and got into the car, I got to thinking, am I gay? I mean if I am than there really is no point of me taking Bella. Well I guess I am still confused, so here goes nothing.

On the way there Bella and I talked about everything and nothing. We got there in no time due to my very amazing fast driving.

I asked Bella what she wanted to see and we both agreed on Quantum of Solace. It was a James Bond movie.

I told her to go get the seats in the theater while I got the popcorn and soda. As I walked into the theater I noticed Bella was chatting with a certain someone with shaggy blonde hair that I was dying to run my fingers through.

Wait what did I just say?? Oh my gosh I think I might be turning gay!

I can't let Bella know!!!

When I was walking over to them I noticed that Jasper gave me a slight wink. It sent heart racing. Luckily on my account Bella didn't notice.

"Hey look who I found." Bella said

I replied with "Oh hey there Jasper." It sounded more seductive then I meant it to be. Then I threw my crooked smile at him.

Bella started to look confused and Jasper looked slightly dazed. Then, suddenly Jasper said he had to go.

I felt a little disappointed he wouldn't stay with us for the movie.

As I took my seat with Bella she looked a little uncomfortable. So to let some awkwardness off I said I was going to the bathroom.

When I arrived in the men's room I noticed Jasper was there. He walked over to me and abruptly took me in his arms and kissed me!

I felt so many emotions at once. I felt terror, worry, lust, happiness, and discussed. I still wasn't sure if I was gay or not, but I am more on the side that I am so, I kissed him back.

The kisses got deeper and before I knew it we were in a stall and my back was pressed up against the stall wall.

We just kept on kissing and then French kissing for a very long time. Then I realized Bella was still here and I broke away feeling quite awkward and disgusted with myself.

When we were completely off each other I told Jasper to never tell a soul or else something bad would happen to him. With that I left him in the bathroom. When I returned to the movie theater the movie was ended and the pop corn bowl was empty along with our sodas.

I totally bombed the date, I would have to explain this one sooner or latter, well I guess I will just have to talk it one step at a time.


	3. Chapter 3

What do I do?

**By the way that you for all the reviews! It feels really good to get so many... I ...I..... Oh man i told myself i wouldn't cry....Well anyway thank you!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Twilight, so don't ask me ask Stephanie!**

**~Chapter 3~**

Well it has been a couple days since the movie theater incident and Bella hasn't talked to me.

Jasper winks at me more than I like to admit and Emmet gives me dirty looks. I don't know what to do.

At this point I feel pretty crappy for hurting Bella and gross for making out with another boy!!

I think I like girls again, but then again I don't know!!! AHH.

Right about now it was the end of the day and Alice, my sister and also the best friend of Bella was giving me death glares all day!

I feel soo uncomfortable!

On my way out she took me off to the side with more force than I thought possible she pushed me up against the lockers.

What the heck do you think your doing with Bella?? Alice asked angrily.

I had no idea what to tell my sister so I whatever popped into my head first I said "Oh it is really complicated."

"Oh shut up you douche! Bella told me you ditched her at the movie theater!" Alice yelled the anger seeping from her words.

"Um oh that? Yeah well I have to tell you something, but you cannot tell any other soul in the whole world, or else I will, will……."I trailed off.

I think Alice realized that I was in deep shizz_(I feel kind of awkward swearing on this so I am going to say shiz instead of sh*t) _cause, the look on her face was softening, either that or I had a really desperate look on my face. I think it was the desperate one! Oh well…..

Then abruptly Alice let me go and asked "okay, okay tell me what's wrong?"

Okay its now or never.. here goes nothing….

I spilled the beans to her, I told her everything, to how I've been feeling lately.

Alice had a very odd look on her face that I've never seen before. I slightly grabbed her shoulder and shook her gently.

"He… what…Jasper gay….. my brother gay… with the guy I have the hots for….. oh noo….. Bella?" She babbled and kind of trailed off at the end and sounded like more of a question than anything.

"Um Edward you think your gay? If you do umm I can't really help you out there besides not telling mom and dad. And if your not than are you by??? What the heck's been happening with you lately. What do you think this does to Bella? Oh and by the way the one you made out with, was the guy I had a crush on….. um let me just say yikes, dude that's messed up."

"Okay I still don't know about my sexuality. And first of all, how did you not know Jasper is gay, I mean come on?"

"Well, he gives me flirty looks and he is hot and umm oh gosh this is so messed up telling this to my almost gay brother."

"Hey I said I wasn't sure, so shut it doucheface! Oh and I would like to mention that he gives me flirty looks and I have made out with him!" I stated matter of fact.

"Fine, I will give you that one Mr, but I am having a sleepover with Bella tonight and I kind of invited Jasper." Alice said a bit disappointed.

"Alice! Oh great now I'm going to have a gay guy staring me down and the best girl in my life right now glare and be totally mad at me the whole time…GREAT(_notice the sarcasm)."_

"Well I am sorry if you don't tell me these things earlier. GOSH!"

" I guess we'll just have to take this one step at a time Alice."

She looked hopefully at me and then we both walked out to my car side by side.

**~Emily~ **

**Review please!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What do I do?**

**Hey there everyone, yeah um this chapter is a bit weird so just go along, like i said on my profile, i am a bit weird!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything of Twilight! There are you happy now!!??**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

Wow I was so POed at Edward. Why the heck did he just leave me like that! And those looks he gave Jasper, if I don't say so myself, I kind of think he's gay!

Man I have been feeling so depressed lately, finding out Charlie has cancer. I can't even go to anyone to talk about it, I mean I wish I could go to my mom, but she's dead so….nope.

I feel like I have no one now! I feel like everyone is dieing around me. I mean if I weren't mad at Edward than I totally would of went to him. And I just met Alice not to long ago, but I still don't feel comfortable laying all my stress and depression on her.

When I did go through depression, I tended to cope by eating a lot and getting really really high.

Yeah I don't like to admit it, but hey what can I say, sometimes it's just the heat of the moment.

At this point in the day right about now I was sitting on the bathroom floor, with the lighter and joint in my hands.

What they hay? Just for old times sake, I thought…..

And with that I got high, I got the greatest ideas when I was high and sometimes I saw unicorns fly by in the sky!

High Bella: Oh my gosh I have the softest most bestest hair in the world, I just want to run my hands through it all day. Ahh where the heck am I, oh no I feel like pie, pie taste good on Saturdays by the ocean.

(_at this point she is laying on her bathroom floor rolling around. Suddenly she thinks of Edward)_

Oh my gosh Edward is soo mean, maybe if I just go up to him one day and slap him he will get the message across that I still have feelings for him! Blah Blah, I still don't know where I am. Oh My a unicorn just went by! HEY UNICORN!!

Regular Bella: I felt something shake me, and I woke up to find a worried Alice looking at me. Where am I? Oh the bathroom, yeah umm maybe I shouldn't of gotten high, oh well now.

"There you are, why the H.E. double hockey stick are you laying on the ground in your bathroom?" Alice asked surprised.

"Oh I guess I was just a little too tired today, uh sorry." I answered back.

"Well come on let's go, remember we're having a sleepover?!"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget, lets go."

From that point Alice helped me up and I got the things I needed, to go over, then we left in Alice's expensive car.

**Review please!**

**~Emily~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**What do I do?**

**By the way kids thanks for the reviews! Also don't try anything Bella or Edward attempt or do!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Twilight!**

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

Oh man, today was the sleepover and I guess you could call me nervous. Nervous as in sweating, heart beating erratically, and nausea.

Alice was out to pick up Bella and Jasper was on his way. Oh no the guy that I made out with and the girl I really like are going to be here, oh not to mention that she is super mad at me!

Well hopefully everything goes okay!

I heard them walk in and saw that Bella looked pretty tired. She had purple circles under her eyes. Thankfully Jasper wasn't here yet!

I decided it was now or never, so I ran up to Bella and immediately apologized.

"Bella I am so sorry for just leaving at the movie theater, I was a really big fat doucheface idiot, will you please forgive me?"

"Um Edward?"

"Please?"

"Well I have been thinking about it lately and I mean, I guess I forgive you."

She looked at me with uncertainty.

"Thank you soo much! A weight has been lifted from my shoulders."

She smiled at me and I gave her a quick hug.

Right after our little conversation, Jasper walked in. Woopdie do da_!(Notice Edward's sarcasm). _When he came in he gave me and Alice flirtatious looks. EWW! I don't feel aroused by him now, thankfully.

While Alice lead Bella to her enormous room to put her stuff away, Jasper stayed with me.

Abruptly he said "About the movie theater, let's act like it never happened, I can feel your uncomfortable ness. I mean unless you want to do it again or go further(_said with a wink and a wiggle of the eyebrows_)?"

"Um, that's okay…"

Right after that Bella and Alice came downstairs. Jasper composed himself. Alice was a holding movies in her hands that consisted off Donnie Darko, Drop Dead Fred, and Mean Girls_(ha ha Angel! Good times with the movies!_

We all agreed on Drop Dead Fred, which was super funny! We gathered in the T.V. room and I plopped down on the couch next to Bella. While Alice sat in a comfy chair. Jasper sat in on the love seat next to the couch.

Alice started the movie. Into the movie my favorite part came when Drop Dead Fred talks about the main characters mom in the kitchen.

Bella said she had to go to the bathroom and left the room.

**BPOV**

Man I am so happy Edward apologized. It made me feel so much better! But, at this point in the movie I was really craving to get high!

I couldn't handle it anymore; I hope no one noticed that. I quickly excused myself and felt thankful I had a lighter in my pocket. I went to Alice's room quietly and got the good stuff.

I went to the bathroom, upstairs and lit it up. AHHH, ohh yeah!

High Bella: Wow where the heck am I. I feel like I am high above the clouds in the sky, OH MY GOSH, I am in space and it has a toilet!

I never knew, man that makes me mad. Grr…… hey space has a door too, I am going to walk out see what happens, here I go! Wow I think I am on an alien planet, whoa it has stairs!!! Here I go, what is that noise I am hearing?? I think it's the aliens talking. I am going to check it out. ( _Bella walks into the room that everyone is watching the movie in, she goes and sits next to Edward. He feels that something is wrong and takes her off to the kitchen) _What the heck this douche of an alien just pooled me away from the talking TV. thing.

**EPOV:**

What the heck, Bella smelled like smoke and her eyes were red when he walked into the lights of the kitchen.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked a bit concerned.

"um, yeah sure, where am I?"

"Um Bella your at my house, remember for the sleepover, are you okay?" I asked again.

"Yea I am totally fine, fresh'n cool."

Umnm okay I don't think Bella would ever say that…….

"Bella are you high?"

"Me high! NO! ha!"

She started laughing hysterically; wow she looked so funny…

"Bella maybe you should take it easy and call it a night?"

Then she looked up at me with some type of pleading in her eyes. All of a sudden she just jumped on me landing both of us on the floor. She was on top of me, and I really liked it. Then she started kissing me, my natural response was to kiss her back, so I did. I know the real Bella would never do this because there was still awkwardness between us, but I'll just have to take the high Bella.

We just kind of made out for a while, then she picked herself up and asked "where am I and what am I doing?"

Then she looked down to see me laying there under her.

**BPOV:**

What the heck, why am I on top of Edward, in a kitchen, on the floor? What do I get myself into when I'm high?

"um Edward, what were we doing?" I asked with lots of confusion.

"um kind of making out, and why were you high?" he asked.

"Oh yea about that, it was just a one time thing ( so she thinks). And sorry for acting crazy if I did."

"I am completely fine with it if you do this to me every time you are high…… okay no I am not, but don't do it again. You'll get really flipped up."

"Thanks for understanding, well maybe I should get off of you…………."

He looked kind of sad for me to get up, and I kind of liked the position we were in, but oh well.

"Hey where's Jasper and Alice?" I asked as I walked into the TV room.

"I don't know, I was to busy with you _(said with a wink_)."

Wow………………………

I told Edward I would be back soon as I walked up to Alice's room to change into my pajamas. When I walked in I saw a certain someone with another person making out on the certain someone's bed! They didn't even notice me, so I just grabbed my crap and got the heck out of there.

I went to the bathroom, to find the evidence of me getting high, so I quickly tucked it away in my bag. I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top.

I walked quickly past Alice's door, throwing my bag in Edward's room. As I came down the steps I noticed him sitting on the couch, so I ran over and plopped down next to him.

"Well I guess it's just us because your sister decided to make out with Jasper." He looked really grossed out, must be a brother thing.

"Well what do you want to do?" He asked

At this point I really wanted to get high again, man I can't get addicted again!!

Without thinking I blurted out "wanna get high?"

OH shiz!!

"Bella, I thought we talked about this, come on."

I didn't know what to say, but I felt like I really really needed one so I started begging.

"Please, oh please Edward, just one more!"

"Bella, stop I can't………………………………"

**EPOV**

I didn't know what to do. I mean if she was high, I have a better advantage of making out with her. So I mean what the hey, it wouldn't be too bad, I guess, just once, plus her begging is driving me crazy to say yes.

"Fine!"

"Yes thank you, come on let's go to your room!"

She grabbed my arm and pulled me up. Here goes nothing. When we got to my room she dug through her bag for the things needed.

**An hour later….**

**Bella persuaded Edward to get high and now they both are at this point. Eventually Edward got into Bella's junk and now has her bra on and Bella has Edwards's boxers on her head as a hat.**

HIGH BELLA: OH MY GOSH EDWARD!! I just saw a unicorn!! Let's try and catch it! AHHH!!

HIGH EDWARD: WHERE OMG!! I WANT IT!!

**Alice's POV**

**(Sorry if you don't like her POV, personally I don't like reading anything that isn't in Edward or Bella's point of view)**

Currently I really liked my position right now with Jasper under me. Not to sound gross, we are only making out. But then again it is gross because he made out with my brother, I don't care he's hot and I can't stop!

That is until I heard racket from across the hall. All I heard was "CATCH IT, EDWARD CATCH IT!!"

I groaned and pulled away from Jasper. "Hold on a second, let me see what all the racket is."

"I'll be waiting." Jasper replied.

I walked outside my door and walked into Edward's room. I couldn't believe what I saw. There before me in Edward's room, was Bella with boxers on her head trying to run after something and Edward with a bra on over his shirt chasing Bella.

"What the heck is going on in here you douches?!?!??" I yelled over all the racket.

They both looked at me with wide red eyes. What the heck was that smell. Whoa?? What's going on? What the heck!?!!?!?

**Sorry it took me so long to update i've been busy with the holiday rush! **

**Review please!!!**

**~Emily~  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**What do I do?**

**Chapter 6**

**Here you go everyone!! Oh and sorry for the grammatical errors!!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything of twilight!**

The next thing I know I am being tied down to the toilet! Edward is screaming "You must surrender Mr. Unicorn!"

Bella is screaming "We caught the unicorn's leader!"

Then Edward started screaming like a little girl. Bella left for a couple of minutes than came back with what looked like a joint and a lighter. So this is what caused all the mayhem eh. She lit it up and shoved it at me. I closed my mouth tight, but apart of me wanted to open it. Oh crap what am I doing? Bella kept on shoving it at my face, and somehow it slipped into my mouth!

High Alice: Wow I've never seen the world like this before. It is so colorful! Wow………………………………….! Whoa is that Bella? She is so colorful, is she a rainbow? "Unicorn leader take us to the unicorns!" She yells at me. I have no idea what is going on so I got up and walked somewhere that was even more colorful than the place I was before! So pretty!

**Jasper's POV**

Where the heck is Alice? It's been so long! I better go make sure everything is okay. I've heard lots of screaming and I am getting kind of scared.

So I got up and followed the sound I was currently hearing. It was many people talking and footsteps. I opened the door to the room where I heard most of the noise.

As I walked in I was ambushed from the side. I was pulled into another room later to be known as the bathroom.

Edward, Bella, and Alice took me and tied me to the toilet! I was surprised to see Alice doing this, also Edward. I currently had a crush on both of them! I know, I know it sounds gross. But what can I say, oh I know I'm bi _(thanks for the tip (from a review))_. Then suddenly they all started screaming different things like unicorn and we've finally got you. I was getting really scared. Talk about being in the wrong place at the wrong time! Then, suddenly they shoved what looked to be a joint at me. I closed my mouth as tight as I could, but it still made its way in. OH NO! Now I know what's going on!

High Jasper: OMG!! Where the heck am I. This place is filled with talking blobs! What are they saying? I don't know, but I think they are speaking in their own language! Why are they pushing me? OUCH! Why am I on the ground now? So many questions to be answered!!! Whoa why is the small blob with a black head taking my shirt off. What's going on?!?! I am really scared wait…..why is she leading me into the wall? OUCH! The mean blob just threw me at a wall. Hey what's this wet stuff on my face, I think their tears. Cool! They feel soooo cool. La la la la.

**From that point everyone is high. Luckily Edward and Alice's parents aren't home. Soon one thing leads to another and Alice doesn't have clothes on, instead she is wearing an apron. Jasper has swimming trunks on and Edward took off all his clothes and decided to put Bella's bra and undies on. Bella on the other hand is wearing Edwards boxers on her head and on her legs. **

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER…..**

**EPOV:**

Whoa!! Where am I and why am I just wearing a pair of girls underwear and a bra? Why am I in the bath tub with Bella on top of me?

**BPOV:**

What the heck?!? Why am I in the bath tub on top of Edward in his boxers? And why is there a pair on my head? Why is Edward wearing my bra and panties? Does that mean I don't have any on?

**APOV:**

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why the heck am I on the kitchen table with just an apron on? And where is everybody else?

**JPOV:**

What the hay! Why am I under the kitchen table with swimming trunks on? I don't get it!

**They all thought the same thing, what do we get ourselves into when we're high?**

**Well that is Chapter 6. Hope ya liked it! Review please! Also if you want tell me what you want in the next chapter and you just might get that!!**

**~Emily!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**What do I do?**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight**

**BOO YAHH!!!!**

**EPOV:**

CRAP! Right now I don't know how I got into the bathtub with Bella on top of me, but I do know that I am having a little problem in the downstairs department of my body _(a.k.a he uhh I don't know how to say this but has a uhh you know uhh boner)(eww that felt weird to say!!!)._ For this moment in time Bella hadn't noticed yet….thankfully!

Then she kind of looked down and noticed. OH NO! She looked scared. Great Edward look what you've gone off and done.

"Um your kind of doing your guy thing in my panties. And I guess since that thing your doing kind of happened you can have them."

Score one for the boys back home_(had to say that)_! Any who, she stilled looked grossed out, so I tried to cover it, wait a second so I'm wearing Bella's underwear! Wow I score big time when I'm high!

Where was I? Oh yeah, I tried to cover my junk, but was unsuccessful. Then Bella tried to get up out of the bathtub, but ended up falling on top of me in a very compromising position, Then, abruptly she started kissing me. Soon enough the kisses started getting deeper and deeper. The situation I was in right now wasn't helping me in the lower half of my body.

One thing leads to another and my bra was off, or should I say Bella's. Then next was the boxers on Bella's head. Before I knew it everything was off.

**An hour later**

**(don't worry Edward found protection!)**

**BPOV:**

Wow I don't know what came over me. I guess there's no going back now. Crap I didn't want to do this to Edward, we weren't even dating. This really screws things up.

I should have stopped myself. Sometimes I don't know what goes on with me.

**At this point Bella and Edward are just lying in the bathtub.**

"Bella why did we just do what we did?" Edward suddenly asked.

"I don't even know……but I think maybe we shouldn't do it again. Or get high……….well maybe not about the getting high thing."

"Bella do you like me?"

"Edward I just had sex with you I think I like you."

"No, honestly and truly…do you just like me or do you think there is something more?"

"Edward I……………………….

Then, the door burst open as I was about to answer Edward's question.

"AHH I have to use the toilet! NOW!"

It was Jasper. Yikes! I started to put back on my top and boxers or I mean Edward's boxers. I just got up out of the tub without a backwards glance. I know it was mean just to leave Edward hanging there, but I didn't want to have seen anything of Jasper. So I left and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

**EPOV:**

Crap…again! Jasper just came in and unzipped his pants and started peeing! Oh no the problem that just went away with the lower half of my body came back! This time I didn't have Bella's undies to help.

Soon after I discovered my problem, Jasper stopped peeing and turned around. He looked surprised, but excited. He must have seen my problem. Then he got the same problem. I was kind of getting excited too. CRAP!! I just had sex with a girl and was kind of hoping I could do the same with a guy!! How gross am I?

Darn! I can't do this again! I put Bella's undies on and stood up in up in the bathtub. Suddenly Jasper pushed me up agenst the wall and kissed me.

Bah what will happen next??

Review please?!!?!?

~EMILY~


End file.
